To Save The Future, She Must Change The Past
by tiade
Summary: The war is won, but at a great cost. But how far is Hermione willing to go in order to save all those who died during the Second Wizarding War. What if she's not alone in her endeavours to change the past? Hermione's future takes a drastic turn into the past as she is sent through time after an attack that changes her life forever. Time Turner! Marauders' Era!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The war is won but at a great cost. But how far is Hermione willing to go in order to save all those who died during the Second Wizarding War. What if she's not alone in her endeavours to change the past? Hermione's future takes a drastic turn into the past as she is sent through time after an attack that changes her life forever. Time Turner! Marauders' Era!**

Hermione trailed her way through the rubble and dirt, down the empty corridors of what once had been a stronghold for all that was good in the world. The war that they had been fighting so furiously for was over - but at a great cost. Voldemort had indeed been vanquished but along with Harry and not to mention Ron, Neville, Molly, Fred and countless others who had come to mean the world to her over the years. All duels that were being fought by death eaters and Order members alike ceased immediately, when Harry and Voldemort finally met in the courtyard of Hogwarts school. The duel was long, powerful and yet evenly matched, but nevertheless ended with both wizards destroying each other in the process. That evening the world no longer had to fear the dark wizard, but also lost a great and dear friend. Once the realisation of the severity of what had happened settled, the rest of the order pulled themselves together determined not to allow Harry's death, to hinder their chance of solidifying victory. They assembled quicker than the death eaters and were eager to rid Hogwarts of the vile followers and once again spells began to fly. Most fled as soon as they had seen their dear master die, with the knowledge that Azkaban awaited them if they were to be caught. Yet the death eaters that remained loyal to their departed master's cause, namely the deranged Bellatrix Lestrange, the Carrow's and Dolohov, attempted to continue the battle themselves. Overpowered and outnumbered the remaining death eaters were rounded up by the Order and placed in an empty classroom, bound and wandless until the Aurors arrived.

Hermione was finally free- the war that she and her friends had been battling since they were 11 was finally over. Yet she had felt more alone than ever with most of the Order gone as well her two best friends, she felt lost and confused. She had removed herself from the company of those who were left, soon after the last of the death eaters had been rounded up. Professor McGonagall had given her a sad smile when she had approached the women after the battle. As her old professor placed her hand comfortingly on her shoulder and gave her a tight squeezed, Hermione was grateful for her presence that reminded her of a happier time. After all, she was her favourite teacher and a skilled witch, who undoubtedly would not rest until Hogwarts was returned to a safe haven of exemplary magical teachings. Making her way towards the Forbidden Forest, Hermione was lost in her own thoughts as she attempted to find comfort in the silence. As she began carefully stepping over the broken branches and logs that littered the forest floor, the memories that she had shared with Harry and Ron, since her first year at Hogwarts when they were merely 11 began to fill her mind. There would be no more laughing around the Gryffindor fireplace or sharing a room at 12 Grimmauld Place or even sneaking around under the invisibility cloak that they had all outgrown. The realisation struck her that as of this ungodly past hour, the same memories that she shared with her boys were to never be remembered first hand by anyone else, ever again. Hermione's two best friends were gone, and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt weak and powerless, which had seemed to become a regular occurrence during the uprise of the Second Wizarding War. Turning back around to face the castle that had been her home for so many years, she was confronted with the sight of her home that had once stood proud and impenetrable now a crumbling, decaying mess. Letting out a sigh, her gaze shifted to that of Hagrid's hut. The hut had not yet nearly recovered from the damages inflicted by Bellatrix the year before and brought tears to the young witches eyes. How she longed to be young again and sitting in his oversized armchair, wrapped up in the warmth Hargrid's hut with a cup of tea resting in her hand. Hermione smiled fondly as she recalled the many times she has sought comfort from the peculiar half-giant who had become a dear companion to her after the many years of torment from Malfoy and his posse of Slytherins. Malfoy's silly antics seemed so incredibly futile after the war they had just been through. She now pitied the boy who had so clearly been misguided and influenced by his poor upbringing. Yet in the end Malfoy had proven himself and not revealed hers', Harrys' and Rons' identities that fateful night at Malfoy Manner, for that Hermione would be forever grateful and reminded herself to one day thank him for the deed that was done at a great risk that day.

A loud crack of a branch woke Hermione from her trance and she was now aware that she was no longer alone. The sky had darkened around her and the sun was beginning to fade into the vast darkness completely. She had only then realised just how far she had walked - quite further than she had expected too and was now deep into the forest. The only evidence of where she was, was the faint outline of the Astronomy tower that was illuminated by the almost full moon. _Crap_. Her attention was drawn to the sight of the moon, peaking through thick clouds. _Almost full. Almost_. At the thought Hermione let out a sigh of relief with the knowledge that she would not have to worry about werewolves tonight as apart of the list of the dangerous creatures that haunted the forest at night. A shiver ran up her spine as once again she heard the rustling of leaves and the small cracks of the twigs that were on the floor, that were too subtle, too ominous to be an act of nature. Squaring her shoulders, Hermione retrieved her wand from the back pocket of her jeans and held it out in front of her. Looking around, she felt her eyes squint in attempt to adjust to the creeping darkness. Muttering _Lumos_ under her breath, the light from her wand provided a small security to the now panicking young witch. Her head shot around her, scanning the woods around her with quick, jagged movements. Gathering her courage she boldly spoke into the night.

"Whose there?" Hermione was met with silence. Taking another deep breath she asked again.

"Whose there?" Again only met with a silence.

The next time she spoke, she did so with more force in her tone and her wand poised higher and ready to attack if need be.

"Reveal yourself". After a few seconds of eerie silence Hermione was ready to discard the noises as forest animals or simply the wind. Yet after a few more moments, her ears were met with a most terrifying sound. The low growl erupted from within the depths of the trees that towered over her. The growl was soft but unmistakably that of a wolf and sent a wave of shock through her body, forcing her ridged.

Hermione slowly began to back away from the deep growling, longing to be safe within the walls of the castle. To be out in the forest on such a night as this was a reckless and half-hearted decision. Silently cursing to herself under her breathe on her poor decisions, she made another quick yet questionable decision. Hermione was not yet sure that it was the best one, but she needed to do something. _Now._ She did not at all like the darkness that had started to pervade her every one of her senses. _Something was definitely not right_. She turned and started a sprint towards the castle, her heart beating so fast that she wasn't sure that it wouldn't fall out of her chest with due time. Her legs were already sore from the battle she had just partook in and yearned to stop. Yet her intuition told her to keep running. _Keep running and don't stop_. Pushing down harder each time her foot hit the forest floor, she became aware of the growl once again. Not that the growl had faded away, but instead intensified. The growls turned into howls and were accompanied by the sound of feet hitting the ground in pursuit of its prey. And tonight the creature, whatever be the nature of it, was hunting Hermione. Remembering her wand, she began to hastily throw spells of all sorts over her shoulder, all the while trying to navigate her way through the thick array of trees. She ran and she ran; yet the clearing to her former school did not appear. She again cursed her self for her serious lack of judgement on such a night. With the full moon being merely days away and Voldemort's army consisting of all manners of dark creatures, including the werewolves who had so long ago disregarded their humanity and morphed into the half human – half werewolf creatures, Hermione was very aware of the possibility that her attacker was one of the creatures her thoughts were dwelling on. A small cry escaped her lips at the thought of a creature like Greyback chasing after her. She remembered his cold, hungry eyes that had feasted upon her at the Malfoy Manner and she had no desire to ever face with the wizard again.

Hermione skidded to a halt as her ears were met with a sudden silence. She strained her ears and attempted to slow her breathing once she realised that she was indeed to far into the depths of the woods to be able to outrun her animal company to safety. She heard the distant hoot of an owl and the whistle of the forest bugs. But no growling nor the sound of bounding steps. Night had completely fallen with a darkness surrounding her, the thick foliage of the trees that towered above her - let not one strand of moonlight in and it became impossible for Hermione to see where she was. Franticly Hermione surveyed her surroundings. Her heart was still pounding underneath her just and her upper lip began to quiver in fear. _Think rationally Hermione, come on!_ Attempting to pull herself together she tightly gripped her wand. Taking a few deep breaths she once again muttered the spell that was to illuminate the tip of her wand that had gone out in the midst of all the commotion. She was greeted with nothing other than the bare woods - calm and mysterious at the same time. Hermione visibly relaxed and began to walk towards Hogwarts.

Then she felt it.

A warm and most foul breath grazing her right shoulder. Frozen in fear, Hermione's grip became so tight around her wand, that her knuckles had began to turn white. A low growl immerged from the creature that stood behind her, sending a chill down her spine that radiated to her very core. _This was not good_. Quite aware of the magnitude of danger she was in, Hermione turned to face her attacker. _**Greyback**_.

 _This was not good at all_.

She watched the mans mouth curled into a malicious grin at the sight of his vulnerable prey.

"You're mine mudblood" The low growl resonated from the mans' throat as he inched closer to her. The man, _no_ wolf. Hermione wasn't even sure what to call him – was now standing inches from her. Greyback's stench invaded her nose, the wizard smelt of wet dog and _death_. Hermione knew as many did how notorious this half man – half werewolf was for investing in the young to rise as his own personal werewolf army. Her breath become shallow and ragged as she continued to back away from the werewolf. Yet with each small movement, the werewolf would further advance atop of her and with every step he took, his grin and eyes became wider and hungrier. _He always enjoyed a good chase before he ate_. Before Hermione could turn to run, turn to do anything, she Greyback roughly grip her arm – his unnaturally long fingernails digging deep into her skin through the thin material of her shirt. He leaned in towards her, his face nuzzled at the nape of her neck. He drew in a deep breath and let out another hungry growl.

"LET ME GO" Hermione shrieked, unable to wrench herself from his tight grasp.

"You know, even for a mudblood, you smell delicious". Hermione's eyes widened with fear and hastily yanked her head backward and thrusted it forward hard bring her forehead down on the wizards head. Stunned by the sudden blow, Greyback released her from his tight grasp and stumbled back. Not wasting a second of time, Hermione once again took of running. She stumbled and often lost her balanced, using the trees around her for support most of the time. The blow had succeeded in allowing for her escape, but nevertheless, had definitely made the young witches head spins causing her to become furiously dizzy. She heard Greyback let out an aggravated growl which he soon followed by a loud howl that seemed to travel through the entire forest and caused nearby owls to flee from their perches high up in the trees. Trying to push the sounds out of her mind, she continued to stumble through the forest, not sure if she was indeed running towards Hogwarts or distancing herself from it further. _She just knew she had to keep going_. Once again the chase resumed but this time Hermione's body was too weak. Her legs had been strained from overuse and the dizziness in her head blurred her vision. She had become so occupied constantly looking over her shoulder in search of the wolf that the neglected to evade a thick root that lay above the ground. _This was her worst nightmare. Running for her life and she trips over a tree trunk. Fantastic._ Hermione reached out for the base of tree to haul herself to her feet, but failed. Miserably. She lost her footing and landed once again at the base of the tree in a tired, defeated mess. _No. You must keep moving Hermione. You did not survive a bloody war only to be taken out by a tree._ She tried and she tried but to no avail. Her head had become clouded and her vision started filling with black spots. She cried out for help, but knew it was useless with her being so deep within the woods. Clutching her wand for her life, she positioned herself up against the tree, with the determination that if she could run no longer, that she would not give him the satisfaction of the hunt and would duel him until she could duel no longer.

A harsh cackle filled her ears and Hermione closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was to come. Readjusting her grip to her wand, she saw his figure immerge from behind a tree several meters away. Then it began.

Hermione furiously began to throw all manners of curses at the wolf. Yet with her current state, her aim was lousy and sloppy and was easily avoided by the wolf – who with the full moon soon at its peak had gained extra speed and strength. Hermione soon felt like he was running in circles around her, and with each circle he ran – unknowing to her, he inched closer and closer to the base of the trunk. Knowing she was too weak to keep circling the tree without falling he continued dodging her spells for his own sick enjoyment. Hermione gritted her teeth together and let out a frustrated cry as tears began to spill from her eyes. Despite the deep sorrow she had found herself in, earlier that evening - _She didn't want to die_. _She wanted to live_.

Greyback met her cry with another cackle. "IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Having taken out his own wand for the first time that night, the wolf casted a disarming spell and was now in possession of her wand in his spare hand. Discarding her wand on the floor, he – for the second time that night, stalked closer to Hermione Jean Granger.

"You're not going to enjoy this mudblood"

Hermione let out a piercing scream Greyback sunk his teeth into the side of her neck.

 _ **End chapter 1.**_

 **Authors Note: Hi guys! Sorry for the short chapter but this is a new idea I'm just trying out and didn't know if it was worth to continue. This will eventually be a time turner story set within the Maurander's years at Hogwarts. To make it a bit more interesting there will be an incorporation of Draco Malfoy within the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to follow (hopefully). Please review on any ideas/criticisms/compliments! All are welcome.**

 **DarkMajishian.x**

 **P.s Yes I am aware that, that is not how you spell magician.**


	2. Chapter 2

*Earlier that evening*

The Malfoy named had been tarnished – labelled as traitors to their friends and cowards by their enemies. Neither however held preference in Draco's mind. Although he hated his father with every bone within his body, he could not help but respect to the measures Lucius had taken to ensure his families safety in the end.

He had grown up a proud and arrogant boy, and it was the pride of the Malfoy's that saw them fleeing the final battle rather than join the Order. No, no matter how dark the Dark Lords followers had become over the years, they had still been Draco's companions and daresay even friends over the years. He could understand why his father refused to fight against their former friends and tarnish the house of Malfoy as traitors. Draco reflected on the man, he had once idealised so passionately. _Pfft, how wrong he had been._ If his family ever hoped to live a normal life after the war, Lucius Malfoy would nevertheless ensure that the name of Malfoy stood tall.

Still, Draco felt weak. Useless and a coward at the same time. Once he, his mother and father left the Hogwarts grounds, the Malfoy's retreated to their manor. His childhood home had become an empty abyss screaming of death, with every room a haunting reminder of the events that had taken place throughout the past year.

The dining room of the manor was by far the worst, the room in which he had saw his Muggle Studies teacher murdered whilst hanging upside down like a dog left out to rot. Walking past the said door in the hallway, he observed that had been tightly shut, no doubt by his mother, refusing to even acknowledge the existence of such a room. A room that had been the basis of Voldemort's torturing escapades, to not only his enemies but to his followers and on various occasion Draco himself. No, Draco had no intention indeed of ever stepping foot in the ghastly room.

Silently cursing to himself, Draco had retreated to his room. His safe haven. Not once had his room used for Death Eater congregations and thus became his escape from the constant fear of death and despair that had plagued the rest of the manor.

Sitting on his bed, Draco was struck with feelings of confusion, loss and disgust. He was confused on what would happen now. To him. To his father. To his poor mother, who never entirely supported the Dark Lord nor bore his mark and yet, she never ceased to look after and care for Draco even when he denied that it was needed in an attempt to appear strong. It was her who he was most worried about.

For the first time since the Dark Lord had taken up residency within his household, Draco allowed himself to weep. A sadness overwhelmed him that he had been refusing to acknowledge since his fateful sixth year, keeping it buried deep beneath a harsh exterior. It took control of his entire body and shook with each of his silent sobs.

Draco didn't know how long he remained there, but the tears eventually ceased into small trickles down his face. He felt his breathing slow and became increasingly aware of what had just happened. Scowling at himself, he furiously wiped away the remnants of what had just happened and straightened his shirt. _He would be weak no longer._

" _And that included crying"_ , Draco muttered to himself.

Loosing himself once again on a different train of thought, Draco was faced with a beautiful reality - he was finally free. No longer did he have to worry about angering the Dark Lord, or doing his bidding from within Hogwarts. He no longer had to witness the brutal murders of witches, wizards and muggles alike. And no longer would his house be filled to the brim with Death Eaters.

Draco was about to rise to shower when there was a faint tap of his window. Cracking the window open, a large brown owl swooped in, a letter attached to its ankle. The owl gave a small hoot and lifted its right leg as a gesture for Draco to take the folded parchment. Draco noticed the familiar Hogwarts seal that stained the letter - blood red and as menacing as ever. Draco reflected upon the time he had first received his Hogwarts letter and how back then, the blood red seal was inviting and brought joy to his life – a window to an adventure. Now, he dreaded the sight of it. Although uncertain, Draco carefully untied the letter from the birds' leg, giving the animal a quick rub on the head before allowing him to fly off, apparently told not to wait for a reply.

Sighing Draco sat back down on his bed and stared at the letter in deep puzzlement. _This letter could very well mean the end of his life as a wizard and a declaration that he was to be trialled as a Death Eater and to receive the kiss._

 _Or it could be a letter commending his betrayal to the Dark Lord? You never know until you open it Draco._ Scoffing to himself at the unlikely thoughts that flipped within his head, he shook the false hope from his thoughts.

Trying to keep it together and not wanting to cry for the second time this evening, Draco composed himself and broke the wax seal. Taking the parchment that had been neatly placed in side, he took a deep breath, preparing for the worst and opened it.

 **It was blank.**

Draco turned the paper over once and once over more, only to find it completely and utterly blank. Draco stared at the paper for a while longer, unconvinced that someone had mistakenly sent a blank letter to his house. Somewhere downstairs, the grandfather clock chimed, indicating it to be 6:00 o'clock. Draco was almost about to place the sheet of small parchment down in defeat, when he felt the familiar tug behind his navel. _Fuck_. Standing up, Draco was now clutching to the parchment with his dear life with the realisation that the accidental letter had been a portkey. Making sure his wand was safely tucked in his back pocket, Draco stiffened his posture not allowing the tug in his stomach effect his upchuck reflex. _This will not be good_. A few moments later Draco had landed face first into Dumbledore's office. _No not Dumbledore's… Not anymore.  
_

* * *

Slowly regaining his senses, Draco hauled himself off the floor of the headmasters' office, taking his time to observe the room around him. Unlike the rest of the castle, it had seemed that this particular office had remained untouched by the events of today. _Typical._ Lining the room remained the cabinets filled with all manners of objects, books and trinkets that the Dumbledore had constantly been adding too within his years.

Walking towards the deceased headmasters desk, he called out to the empty room "Why did you summon me?". Draco himself was unsure of whom indeed he had directed the question too, with Dumbledore gone and the new headmistress most likely off healing the injured in the Great Hall. The office was so blatantly empty. And when Draco was met with no reply as he had expected, a sneer played his face, muttering to himself that he had better ways to be spending his time.

"I am sure you do young mister Malfoy, as do I. Alas we both are here" Draco whipped around at the sound of the old Professors voice that to his dismay - rang with the same kindness he had shown all his students at Hogwarts. _How could he possible act so nice to me. I tried to murder the man._ No, this was definitely a trick, an incessant mind game. His wand now firmly within his grasp, now fully convinced that this was a joke. An act set up by the Ministry or worst the Order, in attempts to reveal his guilt and true intentions of that fateful night on the Astronomy Tower.

"What kind of game is this? Reveal yourself"

"I assure you mister Malfoy, that this is no game. Although I am quite found of the odd game of Wizard Chess once in a while" The comment was followed by a light chuckle, and seemed to come from above. _Maybe this was the so called God, the muggles so naively referred to? No, no way. If it was indeed God, there was no way in hell that he had the same unmistakable voice as his old headmaster._ Shifting his gaze from the scattered bookshelves, Draco eyes began to wander above the cases and upon the tall walls of the office. After few moments of his surveying, Draco was met with the portrait of a smiling Albus Dumbledore.

The young wizard was unaware of what he should have felt at the given time. It had been an obvious relief that it had indeed the professor himself – _sort of_ , and not the Order or the Ministry. But yet, the sight of the old man, brought on waves of disgust. Draco hung his head in shame in an attempt to avoid the professors all-knowing gaze, which had seemed to retain its usual gleam. _How does he do that_? Draco scowled, not liking the situation he had not been at all prepared for.

"Please have a seat Draco" Hesitantly Draco raised his eyes ever so slightly to regard the old man. Taking one more look around, he made his way to the small chair that was placed opposite the headmasters golden chair. _More like throne_ – Draco scoffed and looked up expectantly at Dumbledore.

"Right well I guess we should begin… Mister Malfoy, as I am sure you are aware, that the events of today will go down as one of the most terrifying and sombre days in wizarding history" Pausing to glance upon the young Slytherin who showed no reaction to the words his old professor spoke – before continuing.

"Tonight we said goodbye to many faithful Order supporters but more importantly – many children who were no older than you"

Draco didn't need to hear this and stood to leave and haughtily replied. "I hope you did not summon me from my home to make me feel bad for my actions professor" _I am already aware of them, and do not need a senile old man rubbing it in_ _my face_ – muttering to himself. He had seemed to be muttering to himself a lot as of lately.

"No, no my dear boy – please do not think ill of me. I merely wished to offer my condolences"

 _Condolences? What was he on about?_

"Despite by state, I am aware that you lost as many family and friends tonight as the rest of us" Dumbledore's eyes softened with his words, and his voice rang with sympathy.

Grimacing at the thought Draco locked gazes with the man in the portrait and spat the next words, with such malice, that even the professor was taken aback. "They were no family to me."

"Be that as it may Draco, it was not the reason I had summoned you here by portkey." _Typical. Always an ulterior_ motive. "Sorry about the methods I had to succumb too, but I do not believe that you would have come willingly so soon after the battle. Don't you agree?"

Murmuring a faint ' _yes_ ' in reply, Draco fell back silent, wanting the professor to get to his point soon, before he grew as old as he is. _Was, Draco goddamnit._

"My dear boy, it is with a heavy conscious that I must ask a favour of you." _A favour? That had been a surprise. What would the most powerful wizard that had lived – no less a portrait want from him?_

"Mr Malfoy I'm afraid that I am asking you whether you would be willing to go back in time to put an end to this war? A war that never should have begun."

Shocked and stunned, Draco Malfoy had no reply. What was he to say? It was common knowledge that tampering with time was beyond illegal and would have dire consequences if something were to go wrong. Or worse _someone_ – namely the ministry, was to find out. Admittedly Draco had always revelled in the thought of skipping through time, to cheat on a test, or perhaps play a prank on his rival housemates – both these things childish yet meaningless. But this? No what the old man was asking him to do was beyond reason. It was too change the past 20 years of history if not more. Draco had no idea on what type of consequences would follow.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Draco fumed. He felt himself once again being confused to the point of frustration and left him agitated and huffed. "One cannot just change the past like that professor! You know as well as I do, that to change something of this severity not to mention scale could be disastrous!"

Sad eyes met the fuming young wizards from his position upon his tall perch. Although Draco had been shouting, Dumbledore replied in a calm and steady voice. Yet it was all to clear for all to hear the pain and strain that laced his voice.

"I am aware of that the magnitude of what I am asking of you to do Draco, cannot compare to any trivial matter. Yet it is necessary. Tell me this Draco, would you like _not_ to grow up in a household free of the Dark Lord?"

 _Damn that old man_. The old bastard was manipulating him. Feeding of his fears and constant state of loneliness in a house plagued by death. Groaning to himself, he of course knew that a world with out Tom Riddle, would be magnificent no question about it. Draco would no longer have to spend the most of his youth under constant threat of the cruciatus curse. He could lead a normal life. His _friends_ could live a normal life. Although brought up under the constant assessment of blood purity, Draco was in no position willing to condemn nor harm those based on blood status any longer. The notion of blood purity had been a child's game and was thrown out the window the moment the dreaded mud- _muggle born_ witch Granger began to beat every single person in their year.

Sighing to himself, Draco understood that this had to be done regardless of who indeed did it. Although he was not entirely sure on _why_ had was chosen, more or less was _considering accepting_ the task, was beyond him. If there was one thing he was sure of - Draco had to fix his fathers mistakes.

"I must ask old man, why me? I am sure there are plenty of more … suitable wizards that could carry out this mission for you"

"Ah but you forget, that as of tonight, many of those who would be 'more suitable' in your terms, to help with this task, can no longer do so. So do you see Draco? It is you who must do this." Draco felt his mouth dry as he listened to the confession his headmaster had made. _There were none left_. At the thought, a different thought evaded his mind.

"What about Granger?"

"Miss Granger will be joining you on your venture, fear not" _Dang. Why did he have to ask?_ Of course Granger would join him. She was the only one out of the Golden Trio that had survived unsurprisingly and was a dedicated member of Dumbledore's and not to mention _Harry's_ cause. He was sure that she would have accepted the mission without a second thought.

"I understand that this must be a lot to take in Mr Malfoy, and although you have subtly agreed, I will allow you to ponder on your thoughts for the time being. Return by tomorrow night with your official reply and as such I will fill you in the remaining details. I must stress that although this particular mission is of great importance, whether you choose to accept the responsibility or not. Your decision will not be held against you, I assure you"

The words comforted Draco, and put his mind at ease, with the notion that he did not have to reply nor leave for this so called 'mission' immediately. Rising from his seat, Draco have a curt and firm nod to the portrait before turning to leave.

"Oh and one more thing Draco, I do believe a nice walk in the forest will do you some good. And on the contrary, with you being a close second to Miss Granger in your years – I see no one 'more suitable' as you put it, to carry out this mission. Now off you go" The twinkle remained in the old mans eyes along with a satisfied smirk upon his face, as he watched the young boy leave but not before giving another small nod.

* * *

Subconsciously Draco found himself heading towards the Forbidden Forest. The light had almost left the sky, and the night had begun its slow creep. Not concentrating on his footing, his steps were loud and reckless as they paved their way through the grass. Cursing to himself, Draco found that after his longed freedom from Voldemort had been granted – he had found himself at the bidding of an equally powerful wizard, who also wished to use him as a pawn. _But it was worth it wasn't it?_ By pursuing the ridiculous task Dumbledore had set for him, Draco would be able to seal the safety of his mother not to mention himself. _Don't forget about Granger's_. Scowling to himself, he forced the memories of the day he had witnessed her being tortured by his aunt, out of his mind. Draco was unsure why the scene had disturbed him to such an extent. It was not like he had not witnessed over a dozen of the same occurrences, over the summer. Images of the word mudblood being branded into her skin like an animal filled his mind. Huffing to himself, he concluded that the special attention Granger drew, was due to the fact he had known her for so long. _Yes, that was it. She was a reminder of a simpler time. A time where his worst enemy was her and her posse and not a notorious deranged lunatic._

Draco had been engrossed in his thoughts when he heard a frantic scream pierce his ears.

* * *

Running towards the source of the screams, Draco's head whipped around in an attempt to indicate where the scream was coming from, as he moved with sharp precision around the forest. He lunged deeper within the dark woods, and hence the screaming became louder and more forceful. It was an ear piercing scream, and shook Draco to his centre. _It was a girls scream_. Willing his body to move fast, he pushed further, his wand firmly in his left hand. As he drew near, he saw the outline of a figure hunched over the base of the tree. He heard the growling that followed each time the figure that was trapped beneath him, attempted to struggle to get away. A wand lay discarded on the floor to the side of the tree, the tip still glowing a faint dim light - no doubt it had been the girls. Draco recognised the unmistakable figure, that was _**Fenrir Greyback**_.

He felt his anger flare within him as he began shooting random spells at the disgrace of a wizard. Turning around, Greyback faced him and grinned a slow, greedy smirk.

"Well well well, look who decided to appear in battle. Sorry _mate_ , but that battle is over. This one on the other hand you are more than welcome to join in, in. Tho I daresay its much a _battle_ at all hey _love?"_ The last sentence was spoken directly to the girl that had become Greyback's play thing.

Peering closer to the girl, Draco came face to face with the unruly brunette mane that had become the basis of torment during his school years. Glancing down at the blood that dripped from her neck, he saw it. The unmistakable evidence of a wolf bite. Her body was shaking and she was struggling to remain conscious by the looks of it.

Turning his attention back to the wolf – Draco lowered his wand and saw Greyback do the same. The wolf however was going beginning to return to his _'meal_ ', taking the lowering of Draco's wand as a sign of encouragement. Instead the younger of the two wizards shot his wand out again.

"Avada Kedavra"

The werewolf fell to the forest floor in a silent thump and Draco went to the girls side. Grabbing her wand and placing is in his back pocket next to his own, Draco gathered the young witch in his arms and began his journey back towards Hogwarts.

Looking down at the young witch, with his eyes lingering on the wolf bite he muttered under his breath.

"For fucks sake Granger".

Next chapter: _Hermione woke up to an excruciating pain that raked her entire body. Blinking her eyes a few times, attempting to adjust her eyes to the bright lights, Hermione was met with the impassive face of none other than Draco Malfoy._

 **Authors Note:** **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Talking to the like 2 people who read this. Hi Sarah). I attempted to make this one a bit longer as it was an insight into how the stories of Draco and Hermione will become intertwined with the Marauders in due time. Let me know your thoughts.**

 **DarkMajishian.x**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke to an excruciating pain that raked her entire body. Her limbs were felt sore and bruised and there was a heavy pounding in her head that seemed to resonate from the base of her neck. The pounding only seemed to strengthen as she returned to the land of consciousness. Blinking a few times, she attempted to adjust her eyes to the bright lights that shone down on her. Caught in a daze, the witch attempted to sit up to get a better look as to where the heck she was.

Although mostly damaged by the war, the infirmary retained most of its more distinctive aspects. Extra beds lined the walls – some empty where their patients had either left or passed…and some had become home to injured witches and wizards that had fought bravely in the battle. Hermione had to hold back a soft sob as she saw a boy who could not have been older than a first or second year, lying motionless on the bed next to hers. The boy had bloody gash running down the side of his face that didn't seem to stop bleeding no matter how much his mother pressed a damp cloth to it. A perfect symbol of the innocence that had been sacrificed for the greater good. Sighing, Hermione tore her eyes away and shifted her weight onto her arms trying to prop herself up onto the pillow to get a better view of the rest of the room. Looking up Hermione Granger was met with the impassive face of none other than Draco Malfoy who remained stiff as he sat in a chair next to her bed.

"I wouldn't try doing that Granger"

Hermione's attention snapped back to her enemy and former classmate, whose face had changed from impassive to a sneer. She noticed however that his trademark sneer she had come to be so familiar with after years of torment, was not as harsh as she had remembered, nor did the feelings of disgust that usually accompanied it, reach his eyes this time. Although she was aware that the light had won the war and the Malfoy family had withdrawn for the battle earlier that evening, she couldn't help but wonder why he was back. Why would he come back to the place, where he was hated and deemed a coward and traitor? More so, why had he drawn up a chair next to her bed of all people? The thought of Malfoy waiting next to her made Hermione, more confused and weary than she had been. The tall windows in the room let in no light, the only indication that it was still night.

"Wha… What happened?" her throat was raw and dry and her words were barley audible as she choked them out.

"Why are you asking me Granger? You're the infamous know-it-all aren't you?"

The sneer had not left his face and yet Hermione could see the slightest hint of a smirk peering through. The smirk was not a self-absorbed arrogant smirk – no - but it seemed as if Malfoy had actually thought of his snide comment humorous. _Prick_. Observing him fully, he was now leaning forward with his elbows lightly resting on his knees and his face within his palms. He had dark circles underneath his eyes and his skin seemed more pale than usual – and that was definitely saying something. His appearance was not a surprise. After all, the weary eyes and hunched backs seemed universal within the Order, as the final battle had drawn near; evidently those who followed _him_ had also suffered. He looked oddly calm for someone who was in his situation – and he seemed to be staring right back at her. Or more specifically her neck.

Suddenly self-conscious Hermione gingerly reached the side of her neck his eyes seemed so intent on to inspect. As if woken violently from rest, Malfoy immediately shot up and grabbed for her hand. Surprised by his sudden movement and firm grasp that hurt her already bruised wrist, Hermione let out a sudden yelp, alerting nearby patients to the odd exchange that was occurring.

"Granger don't"

Ignoring the curious and sceptical looks he was getting, Malfoy kept a tight hold on her wrist – his words firm and resolved. Hermione could hear her heart beating faster as blood rushed through her ears - still confused and scared of what actually happened to her for her to end up in the infirmary. Using all the will power she could muster, Hermione tore her wrist from Malfoy's hold.

"I don't believe I asked for your permission, _Malfoy"_

Her words held and unusual amount of distaste as she gingerly reached to touch the side of her neck. _Who the heck was Malfoy to tell her what she can and cannot do!_ She heard Malfoy let out a brief sigh and retreat to his chair, but she paid no attention to him. Although bandaged the distinctive holes in her shoulder formed into a perfect shape of a bite – a human mouth sized bite at that. The events that had taken place crashed into her in waves of distraught and fear. Her hand fell and she felt her arms begin to shake. She heard Malfoy get up, but before he was well out of his seat, Madam Pomfrey bustled around the corner.

"MISS GRANGER! I would have thought you would know better than to poke around at your injuries. My word." The older witch had flicked her hand away from her neck and began checking Hermione's body for any bleeding that could have been onset from ' _all her fidgeting"_.

Her next words came out as a mere whisper.

"Is it true?"

The mediwitch froze in her place, her hands that had been tending to a long scratch on the girls arm halted. Hermione looked up at her, only to be met with soft sad eyes. Eyes that held the one emotion that confirmed her suspicions – sympathy.

"My dear I think it is bet to let the Headmistress explain everything to you. Once I finish with you here in a moment, both you and Malfoy will head up there." The witch had evidently attempted to remain indifferent in her forthcomings but to no avail, as her words although kind were laced with pity and worry. She resumed tending to her various injuries, even administered Hermione various potions and draughts to ease her pain. But no amount of vials could soothe what she was feeling now. Hermione sat motionless staring into the nothingness as the full severity of what had occurred washed over her. Hermione was well aware that since Greyback had not been in his full wolf state she would not bear the curse of lycanthropy. _Yet_ , the man… wolf… thing had always embraced his animalistic side to such an extent that he had almost entirely become the beast within. A shiver ran down her spine as the rumours that had spread around the Order about the vicious wizard came to mind. She had heard from George late one evening at Grimmauld Place that Greyback enjoyed devouring fresh human meat even in his half human state - _raw_ at that. Not only that, he had also been known to _rape_ his female victims before attempting to change them. Unfortunately a sullen looking Arthur had indeed confirmed the later a few weeks later after a mission with Kingsley to track the wolf before he struck had failed. Hermione felt a lump rise to her throat at the thought that, that could have been her. She would have been… _raped_ and tortured if it wasn't for…

Hermione's head once again snapped in the direction of her fellow peer causing her neck to spasm in protest. Holding back a cry, Hermione met his steady gaze that had come to the conclusion that she had remembered what had happened. All of a sudden Hermione felt the need to read his impassive stare and endeavour to unravel the mystery of what he was thinking. She was about to open her mouth to thank him for saving her _again_ to her dismay, when Madam Pomfrey announced that she was finished.

Thanking the witch with a small smile, she looked around for her wand. Feeling her back pocket which had been her customary place to keep her wand for many years – Hermione panicked when her pockets were evidently empty. In a moment of haste, she began lifting the covers and rifling through her jacket to see if it had stored it somewhere else. Shock rested on her face and tears threatened to spill from her eyes as the scene of Greyback casting away her wand replayed in her mind. _Her wand… it was most probably gone forever. My wand._ Like all wizards and witches, Hermione had grown a special attachment to her wand that had helped her through her many years. Her thoughts were interrupted by a casual comment from Malfoy.

"Honestly Granger if you wanted you're wand so bad, you only had to ask"

A smirk plastered his face. Not the half-assed one he had given to her before but the real Malfoy smirk and in his hand rested her wand. Forgetting her mannerisms for a moment, Hermione snatched the wand out of his hand and held is close to her body. Once again Hermione had barley enough time to open her mouth to mutter a small thank you before he was out of his seat. _Why was he so on edge?_

"Come on Granger, Pomfrey said we have to go see McGonagall as soon as she was done"

" _Professor McGonagall"_ she corrected him. He gave a gruff huff indicating he had no regard for formalities towards her beloved professor.

Slightly flustered, Hermione made to move out the bed after realising that the _intolerable snob_ would not hold the same level of respect that she did for her teachers. Wincing at the pain, she attempted to flatten her hair, which had become a nested heap on the top of her head. _She wanted to look somewhat presentable for her new headmistress of course_. Hermione had no doubt that there were stray leaves and twigs woven through her wild curls, a painful reminder of the happenings. Giving up, Hermione made a move to stand. Her legs felt weak and she was sure that they were about to give out in a moments notice. Yet refusing to appear weak in front of Malfoy she lifted herself off the bed. She had been halfway to upright when Malfoy gave an exasperated sigh and pulled her up the rest of the way. The way he instantly stepped away from her made it clear that, that was all the help she was getting. Again before she could thank him, he had already withdrawn. _Damn I owe him a lot of thank yous'._ Grimacing at the thought, she looked up to his eyes.

"Hurry up" was all he muttered before he turned on his heel and stalked out of the infirmary doors. Making sure she had her wand, she held her head high holding back the pain that plagued every bone in her body, and hurried out the double doors after him, not liking the new found authority Malfoy seemed to posses over her. Hermione didn't event stop to glance at her fellow survivors as went past - intent to find out the truth behind all the mystery. She tried to ask Malfoy if he knew what was going on and why the Professor now headmistress had wished to see them _both_ , but he remained tight lipped and had ignored her.

Still he said nothing as the reached the entrance the heads office and Hermione had eventually given up her questioning. The bronze bird spread out for them as Malfoy muttered the password. _Fizzing Whizbees._ Taking to the stairs, Hermione could not help but observe the young wizard. On the walk here, he had kept his head straight ahead not daring to look around at the destruction around him. This was in stark comparison to Hermione who had started closely at the rubble and dust that littered the hallways even stopping to move a few pieces of larger rubble out of the way. _Maybe it was guilt._ She had thought.

Stepping into the headmasters - _no headmistresses –_ office Hermione felt a sadness envelop her. The office reminded her of her old professor, the professor who had not lived to see the victory of the war. _His war_. Sighing Hermione took a seat opposite the grand chair and waited patiently for the headmistresses. Draco on the other hand remained to the side of the office, a scowl now plastered across his face. _Git._

Once she had settled into the chair and had finished her sweeping assessment of the room, the sound of someone clearing their throat caused Hermione to shoot up to find the source.

Malfoy gruffly muttered under his breath ' _look up'_ and Hermione turned her head to see her smiling professor staring down at her.

"PROFFESSOR!"

The young witch exclaimed and took an excited stride towards the portrait only to turn back and awkwardly sit back down after realising she could not embrace the old wizard. The portrait of Professor Dumbledore smiled down on her.

"Good evening Miss Granger, I see you have recovered well from your injuries. I must say, you part in the war will always be held with the highest appraisal here at Hogwarts"

Hermione lowered her eyes, and blushed at the magnitude of the compliment given to her "Thank you Professor… although I must admit I don't think it was enough" Her head hung in shame as memories of Harry's motionless body that was limp in Hermione's arms as she attempted to shake him from his death. A single tear ran down her check and onto her jeans that had become torn and stained with dirt.

"Fret not dear child, there is something we can do"

For the third time tonight Hermione snapped her neck towards the portrait, wincing as pain shot through her neck. Attempting to look unfazed by the sudden pain. Hermione's face scrunched but allowed him to continue.

"But professor… Harry… he's dead? Surely you must know this"

"I am aware of our young Mr Potter's fate… but there is another way."

Hermione was not curious. If she could ' _fix it'_ did that mean she would be able to have her friends back? All those who had perished? Dumbledore himself perhaps? Her logic took over her mind and reasoned that people could not be brought back from the dead. She silently cursed the limitations they had on magic. Sensing her confusion Dumbledore spoke, just as kind and as commanding as he had done when he had been alive.

With a twinkle in his eyes he said "Time Miss Granger. You will be going back in time"

Over the next hour Granger and the old man had been going over the various details that their trip would pertain. Draco remained in his corner seemingly disinterested in the conversation that the two were having. Yet he clung onto every word they both had spoken. Dumbledore's figure remained in his portrait _naturally_ but Granger's posture had become regal and alert, taking in every bit of information relayed to her with serious intent. Like he had assumed, Granger had been all too willing to accept the mission, asking many questions along the way. _Insufferable know-it-all_. Somewhere within her debrief it had become knowledge to Draco that the witch had experience with time turners already. Draco scowled at the thought that the mud- _muggleborn_ witch had possessed the skill to alter time in her _fourth year_ no less.

Lost in his jealousy Draco missed the conversation steer towards him.

"Forgive me Professor, but what does Malfoy have to do with this mission for her Order" Hermione casted a suspicious look at him, before turning her attention back to her headmaster.

"Ah Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy will be accompanying you on your journey. As you know, no Order mission is handled alone. You will liaison with Mr Malfoy, as well as protect each other if it is needed to ensure everything runs smoothly."

"PROTECT?! Professor you cannot be _serious_? To send him back to that particular time frame could be disastrous, he would tampering with his own future. That _cannot_ be allowed sir. Not to mention that he is a death eater. What makes you so sure that he is willing to stop Voldemort?"

Her hissed outburst had surprised Draco, not expecting her to make such sudden and harsh movements with the state of her injuries. Both Dumbledore and Granger were looking at him. The later with a deadly glare and the former with the same kind eyes he had shown Granger. _Damn that old man_.

Sneering back at her Draco answered before the headmaster had the chance.

"Funny that Granger, you seem to not trust me when I have saved your life not once, but _twice_. Risking my own life doing so. So I do believe you should shov-"

Before Draco was able to finish, Dumbledore had cut him off.

"Hermione my dear, you must trust my judgement." Granger snorted and turned back to the portrait muttering ' _it's him I don't trust'_ under her breath.

"Surely there is someone else? Someone from the Order…" Her words died out and Draco was sure a lump had caught in her throat. _My fault_.

Shaking his head to get away from the sentimental thoughts he stepped forward eager to get away from the headmasters all knowing gaze.

"Well are we to do this or not?"

"Of course Mr Malfoy, but first we have one a few last measures to discuss. Please take a seat if you will"

Reluctantly he took the seat that was next to Granger. He swore he saw her shift away from him. Glowering, Draco looked up at the old man expectantly.

"Well Miss Granger, I have been made aware of the events of earlier this evening and I am aware of your situation, but this will in no way hinder your ultimate mission."

Granger remained silent as Draco's eyes shifted to the bandage that had been taped onto her shoulder.

"… My situation sir?"

"Although you and I both know that although you cannot be infected unless bitten under the full moon." He paused. "Greyback's… situation makes the whole matter far more complicated."

"What are you trying to say professor" _Uegh Granger was always pressing for more answers. Such an insufferable know-…_

"Miss Granger unfortunately due to the nature of the full moon being quite near –two days to be in fact, as well as Greybacks' conditioning, I am unaware of the consequences that the bite will give you"

Dread. That's all she had felt. She felt the blood drain from her face as Dumbledore relayed the last bit of information. _How could he not know!? He's supposed to know everything!_ How is it even possible _Did this mean I was a werewolf now?_ A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of her undergoing the painful monthly transformations into a beast. Sensing her thoughts Dumbledore spoke again. Yet she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to here what she had to say.

"Unfortunately we will not know until the next full moon if you truly have been infected but until then I presume you will gain advances to your senses – much like ."

"But sir that is in two days isn't it?" Hermione felt both relieved and distraught at the thought of two days and yet Dumbledore's sad eyes gazed down at her.

"My dear, with your mission requiring you both too leave immediately, I am unsure as to when the next full moon is in your time period"

Granger remained silent as Dumbledore continued to explain the rest of the parameters. It was quite clear. Him and Granger were to spin the time turner and end up in the year of 1971. The year the so-called 'Marauder's' were to arrive at Hogwarts but more importantly his father and mother would also be at Hogwarts. How odd to think in less than a few hours he will be seeing them during their teen years. Draco smirked at the thought of his father in the Hogwarts's robes that he so despised. _He had always wished Draco to go to Durmstrang._ Yet the catch was that they would not remain as 7th year students. No apparently the old crackpot had gotten hold of an age _reversal_ potion. Although refusing at first, Draco was relieved to learn that they would pertain all their magical abilities and skills they had already learnt as well as all memories and knowledge. _Draco was literally going to have to go through school again. Uegh puberty. TWICE!_ The mission itself had been clear, allow no connections to be formed between Pettigrew and the remaining three Marauders, which seemed to include Potter's mother. They must remain in their time period until they reach the same age at which they had left for the mission, and turn back the turner. Of course he had made it very clear that although their personalities will remain the same, their friendships and relationships to those around them may have and if they so desired would be able to remain within the time period. The comment was clearly directed at Granger. It was not unknown that the bond between the Golden Trio had been formed through their _adventures_ duelling all manners of "dark creatures" through their years at Hogwarts and without the threat of Voldemort than it was unclear as to wether the trio would have become friends at all.

Granger had not spoken a word, and seemed to be in serious contemplation. Draco wondered if the golden girl doubted her mission. Yet his thoughts were cleared as she squared her shoulders and asked when they were to leave.

"At first light" _Meaning less than two hours_. Malfoy scoffed at the small amount of time they had been given for the whole ideal. _Typical_.

"Miss Granger I suggest you head to the prefect's bathroom to clean yourself up, before you leave, I dare say you need it. The password is in omni sapientia"

They both bowed their heads and left the office. Granger stopped as she reached the base of the stairs, almost causing Draco to run into her. _Uegh_.

"Watch it Granger" the sneer all too evident on his face.

"Malfoy." "I shall see you at first light." She gave him a curt nod before turning away from him and heading towards the prefect bathrooms.

 _Merlin, what had he gotten himself into._

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is when the fun really begins as Hermione and Draco hurtle back through time!**

 **Special thanks to Jesseknocks for her dedication to the past two chapters!** ** _Unfortunately here in Australia if I were to wrap myself in a blanket I would most definitely die of heat exhaustion!_**

 **DarkMajishian.x**


End file.
